


It's Not Important

by t00manyfeels



Series: You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, im trash for them, pure little oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00manyfeels/pseuds/t00manyfeels
Summary: Missing scene from 2x05, James decides to ask Erin to dance :)





	It's Not Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the definition of "write the fic you want in the world" and I'm sorry if anyone comes off as ooc but I can't write the girls anywhere near as they deserve. But please, enjoy!

_ “He’d shown up. He’d ditched his fuckin creep convention for me. Just to take me to the stupid prom. He’d shown up. And his face when he did…”  _ Erin’s thoughts trailed off as she slowly realized that Michelle was talking to her. Tearing her gaze away from where it was fixed on James’ back as he talked to Clare, she turned to look at Michelle.

“What?” 

“You weren’t even listening to me, bitch. Wow, and I was telling you some really fucking good gossip. What the fuck is wrong with you, Erin?”

“Sorry sorry, I just ah… what was the gossip?” Erin forced herself to listen. Forced herself to stop glancing at James in his suit with that stupid Doctor Who scarf. She’d been subjected to an endless tirade about the different Doctors and their significance or something the whole cab ride and she was ashamed to admit that some of it actually stuck. 

“I was saying how Molly McCullen is knocked up.”

“Molly McCullun? Are you sure?” That broke through to Erin. Molly was a girl in their year and she was one of the last people anyone would have thought to get pregnant. 

“Dead sure. Saw her leaving the doctor, I did. Looked right hysterical too.” 

“Oh, Michelle, there’s plenty of reasons for that, doesn't mean she’s pregnant.” 

“She was also whispering to her friend about her ‘options.’ C’mon, Erin.” 

“Hm, maybe.” Erin’s mind had wandered again, James was walking over to them. 

“Oh fuck, one of my boys is wandering off,” Michelle groaned. “I’ll be back.” She hurried over to the other side of the room and as she left James took her place. Erin was surprised to see that he looked a little nervous. 

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi. Uh, where’d Michelle go?”

“Tend to her boys. She’s discovered that they actually have minds of their own.” 

“Ah, well what a surprise.” They stood there in silence for a few minutes gazing out across the dance floor, anywhere but each other really.  _ “It’s weird,” _ Erin thought,  _ “something is different between us tonight. Maybe it’s that he showed up for me, but he would have done that for any of us. And it was fine on the ride here, no awkwardness.”  _ Her gaze fixed on where a couple swayed on the dance floor, the purple lights casting them in a strange, almost ethereal glow.  _ “It’s probably just this fucking prom and the fucking lights and that fucking couple practically mounting each other in the corner.” _

The song changed and Erin searched for something, anything to say to dissuade the awkwardness that had overtaken them. “So, are you -” 

“Dance with me,” James blurted out. Erin froze, her mouth open. She’d been about to ask him if he was ready for the history test on Monday but, “I mean,” James stuttered slightly, his cheeks pink, “people dance at prom, so, do you want to?” He was looking anywhere but her and the innocence of the question made something in Erin’s chest tighten.  _ “He was nervous.  _ She  _ made him nervous.”  _

“Ok.” At that James’ eyes flicked to hers and stuck. He looked shocked, at her and himself but the look was gone quickly and he held out his hand. Smiling slightly, Erin took it. 

His hand was warm and firm in hers as he led her onto the dance floor. Once they were facing each other Erin reached up and twined her arms around his neck. She was feeling strangely daring, emboldened by some sense of rightness. She was also terrified. 

James placed his hands on her waist and they started to sway. Erin lost herself in the music and the movement, allowing her eyes to scan the room, looking for her friends. She knew they would take the piss out of both of them if they saw, but she found she didn't really care. 

She felt James shift slightly, his hands tightening on her waist a little. More so that she wouldn't have to look up at him then anything else, Erin stepped closer. She misjudged how much closer she stepped though, and found herself only inches away from James. She heard him suck in a surprised breath as one of his hands moved up her back. The feeling was comforting and sweet. Erin found herself subconsciously leaning into James more and more until she was resting her head against his shoulder. 

_ “What am I doing? This is  _ James! _ Stupid, dickhead, English James!” _ Erin’s thoughts vanished as James continued to run his hand lightly up and down her back, the other tight on her waist. She could hear his heartbeat, strong and fast. Her own hands had travelled to his shoulders and she was aware that they weren’t so much dancing anymore, rather than just swaying a little on the spot. 

James’ hand skimmed the bottom of her hair, over her neck and Erin jumped back a little in surprise. She looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on hers, his hand still at her neck. The feeling of his hand there, of _anyone’s_ hand there, was new. Erin had never danced with a boy before, her cousins didn't count, and she certainly had never stood this close to a boy before. It suddenly hit her all at once that James fucking Maguire was a _boy_. She felt like the world’s biggest idiot because of course he was a boy but she had just never really realized it. 

Erin realized that they had been standing inches apart for a good few minutes and neither of them had said anything. Her hands had travelled back up his shoulders and his were still at her waist and neck. The way he was looking at her made her shiver. No one had ever looked at her like that. The mixture of affection and hope and something else made her stomach tighten. She took a deep breath, determined to say something,  _ anything _ , to alleviate the tension but then his mouth opened - likely to do the same - and that was all she could see. 

Suddenly, overcome by courage or stupidity or a level of Michelle-like horniness, Erin surged forward. She heard James gasp as she pressed her lips to his, fear taking over in the split second that he didn't respond. But then he did. James wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her back. Erin, who had never kissed anyone before, was at a loss for what to do. She slipped one of her hands into the curls at the nape of his neck and lost herself in the kiss. 

What had started as a desperate surge of passion had very quickly turned into a sweet, innocent kiss. His lips were soft on hers, soft but not light. He kissed her thoroughly, tenderly, like he had been wanting to all night. As she kissed him back she prayed she was doing it right. _“I should have paid more attention when Michelle was going on about how to kiss._ _Fuck. Michelle.”_ The thought of her broke through the giddy haze of kissing James and Erin pulled back. _“She would have a fit if she saw. Please, God, don't let her have seen. Or any of them.”_ Scanning the room she could see only Orla by the food table, Michelle and Clare had disappeared. Her gaze snapping back to James, Erin winced. He looked shocked, his eyes were bright and his cheeks pink. His hands fell back to his sides and he stared at her. 

“Erin…” he trailed off. 

“James,” she said, “I… well… um…” Erin was at a loss for words. She just stared at him, and as she did a smile hopeful smile slowly took over her face. James looked a little relieved. 

“Should… should we talk about it?” he asked.

Erin nodded. “Yes, that would be a good -” 

“Erin! Dickface! There you are!” It was Michelle back again, and this time with Clare in tow. “You won't believe where I found her.” Erin and James didn't respond, still staring at each other. “What’s wrong with you too? James, did Erin find out you’ve been stealing her money?” 

“What?” James blurted, “I haven't been stealing anyone’s money!” 

“What’s up, Michelle?” Erin asked, trying to change the subject. 

“We gotta go, I accidentally dropped my cigarette and well, let's just say, someone’s ugly curtains just got a bit uglier!” Michelle laughed and started for the door. Clare following. Erin took a deep breath and glanced back up at James. 

“Later?” he asked. 

“Later.” She nodded. They both made their way off the dance floor but Erin didn't miss that it wasn't until they were at the door that James let his hand drop from her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want more Derry Girls content (or random other fandom content lbr) please check out my tumblr @everydayisacrazyday :)


End file.
